


They'll Know

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If she bites her lip, they'll know.  If she shifts in her chair, they'll know.</i></p><p>At dinner, House's fingers do the walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'in public' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse

She feels his hand on her thigh, his fingers stroking the silky stockings. She knows he loves turning her on and she loves that he does it. It's difficult not to look down at her lap, but she keeps her eyes focused on the couple across the table. 'Even manages to maintain her bright smile and the conversation as well.

If she bites her lip, they'll know. If she shifts in her chair, they'll know. If she makes a sound that doesn't contribute to the conversation, they'll know. If she looks at him, they'll know. If she does anything that isn't part of what she's already doing, they'll know.

His strong fingers slip beneath her skirt. 'Inching higher up her smooth thigh. She can feel the soft little squeak building in the back of her throat.

Paying attention to the conversation is becoming more and more difficult. She sips her water to quash the squeak and smiles and laughs at an amusing comment from across the table. She's sure it was Wilson. His date doesn't have a deep masculine voice and it wasn't House. Wilson, right. He's across the table and talking to her and she's trying so very hard to pay attention.

Her peripheral vision lets her know that House is as engaged in the conversation as their dinner guests are, as she's supposed to be. But it's so damned hard to focus on Wilson's stories of cancer patients when House has his fingers walking between her legs.

She lets her napkin slip off the table. It falls to the floor, rather than her lap. Oops. She smiles and politely excuses herself so she can lean over to collect her napkin. Feigning difficulty with this task, she takes a couple of deep breaths to put her mind back on dinner.

When she returns to the conversation, her smile is still in place and her napkin misadventure is shrugged off as a careless mishap... by Wilson and his female companion whose name Cameron has seemingly forgotten. House, however, is more than aware that her napkin was a distraction. A way for her to bend the rules. Sure, she'll be in trouble for that later, but it will be worth it to maintain her composure through the rest of dinner.

House, apparently, has a different view of the situation. Now, not only are his fingers between her legs, they're stroking her clit. She wants to close her eyes and breathe through the sensation, but they'll know. Everyone will know.

She also wants him to keep going and get her off right in the middle of dinner. But, everyone will know. Her whimpers and moans will give her away.

He leans over to whisper in her ear. 'To ask if she can stay quiet through an orgasm. It's so very hard to not react to that question when she smiles and whispers back, 'no'. She knows she can't. She's tried before and failed.

He tells her she'd better learn fast and she all but whimpers into her water glass.

Wilson raises an eyebrow at her and she feigns a cough to cover the sound. She tells him she swallowed her water wrong, that she'll be okay. Wilson seems fine with that answer and House tells her she did well.

His fingers move exactly the way he knows will get her off. While she's trying not to choke on a bite-sized piece of chicken, House is having no problems chewing his steak that he conveniently cut into workable pieces before he'd put his hand on her leg.

Cameron tries very hard to keep her breathing under control while House works her with his talented fingers. Her toes curl in her shoes and her legs clench beneath the table. She closes her eyes and holds her breath, teeth clamped together, as the waves of her climax roll through her body.

She's certain Wilson and his date saw that. Certain they know exactly what happened. When she opens her eyes, she catches the puzzled look from Wilson and waits for him to ask if she's okay. He does. She nods that she's fine, says that she kicked the table leg. That seems to satisfy him and they continue through dessert.

On their way out of the restaurant, House whispers to her that Wilson and his date know what she did at dinner. She gives him a puzzled look in return and he explains that he told Wilson ahead of time what he'd planned to do, but for them to act like nothing unusual was going on, no matter what - unless she'd reacted to something.

Cameron felt her entire face blush a deep crimson. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide for not being able to tell that Wilson was in on it the whole evening. She takes a breath and tells House that that was a very dirty trick, but she hopes he has something similar planned for next weekend.


End file.
